Hacking
Computer hacking is a skill which attracts a lot of women along with bo-staff and numchuck skills. Hackers can do anything with a computer including literally going inside the computer to get the files that are in the computer. IN THE COMPUTER. Hackers are typically fluent in many languages such as Visual Basic, C++ and Java but there primary language is Leet. Hackers typically use the primitive chat program IRC to communicate because its so secure. The PC police is often in pursuit of hackers for there crimes, however there very hard to catch unless you can track there IP address with a VB Gui interface or are lucky enough to get a screenshot of them discussing there crime. (Think of it as two shipping channels). And even then you need to have someone who can translate leet. How to hack First create a GUI interface in Visual Basic to track the IP address using a UNIX system in IRC. Take a screenshot. Enhance. Now that you have there usernames you should be able to clone there OS. Do this, and then use BASIC to create a virus that hexes FORTRAN into Pascal and upload it to the mainframe. Make sure you logon to your floppy and transfer the megahertz over to the hard drive to bypass security and disable the FTP, then download the gigabytes. Your going to want to run a hard reboot on that motherboard. Zoom in on that prompt. Now make sure you hook up your modem to the kernel to spoof the bitrate. Cut the red wire. From here you have to override the password to update the registry and grant yourself administrator access, this should be easy if you use a war dialer. Do you think you can brute force decode that backdoor using a popup? Good, now switch over to your kiddie script and change to superuser, go into DOS and execute an assembly line hack on the binary directory. Enhance. Delete the router so they cant trace your firewall and infect the keyboard with the Y2k bug. Now change all network privileges to a closed intranet query and shut down the subnet mask feed to duplicate the code and the hacking progress bar should now be at 100%. File done! You now have control over anything in the world thats even slightly mechanical, including government missile silos, dairy queen blizzard makers and alien spacecraft. FOR THREE MINUTES. Famous hackers Kevin Mitnick was a famous member of Anonymous who hacked Sarah Palins email and who also hacked the Gibson, AKA Mel Gibsons computer from behind the seventh and final proxy after a DDOS attack of over 9000. However his far left adventures came to an end when Bill O'Reilly smote him by creating a VB script in GUI to track his IP address. Cant explain that. This story is documented in the movie Hackers starring Angelina Jolie as Mitnick. Another famous hacker was the Lawmonwer man. References 1 2400 magazine 2 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hkDD03yeLnU 3 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O2rGTXHvPCQ